In response to searching for media content, such as a movie, the user is generally presented with a list of related content. For example, upon receiving a search query for a movie entitled “Movie A,” the user can be presented with information relating to “Movie A” that includes a description of the movie, a movie rating, a list of actors and actresses appearing in the movie along with a list of related movies. This list of related movies having some relation to “Movie A” is, however, typically lengthy, where only a small number of the movies in the list are of interest to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting related media content items.